(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor distribution box which is preconstructed and which snap-fits in a channelway of a corrugated floor structure between access openings and provides communication to cells formed in the floor structure adjacent the channelway.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of floor mounted distribution boxes are known such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,696 issued Jan. 13, 1976, or in U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,090 issued Oct. 4, 1983. However, prior art distribution boxes are assembled in the channelway and the channelway forms a bottom wall or side walls for the box. These boxes are constructed in registry with access openings provided in the side walls of the channelway whereby to provide access to wiring disposed in cells formed adjacent the channelway in a corrugated floor structure.
A disadvantage of such prior art floor distribution boxes is that the box needs to be assembled in the channelway, thus a time-consuming task. Also, the parts forming the box including the partition wall can be easily lost on the construction site or parts may be missing from assembly kits, thus resulting in time loss, excess labor, and often faulty or incomplete installations. If the partition wall is not installed, then it becomes dangerous during installation of wiring. These internal partition walls have knock-out apertures into which are mounted electrical receptacles or openings to receive telephone cables and must be present during installation of the box. Thus, it is preferable to have the partition wall pre-installed. Usually these partitions walls are attached inside the housing by screw fasteners which are not easily accessible from the top of the housing, making it difficult to assemble or repair.